papaya_mangofandomcom-20200213-history
Nuala FitzGibbons
Nuala Clíodhna FitzGibbons is the four daughter and fifth child born to human Eoghan FitzGibbons and his wife fairy Aisling. In order of oldest to youngest, Eoghan Jr., Aisling, Dolores, Nuala, Éamonn, Senán, Patrick and Bethany. Nuala left home after becoming pregnant with her daughter she named Micaiah with her former lover Michael Graves. She would eventually marry Constable Collins who loves her dearly and is very fond of Mica himself, they would have a daughter together named Jemima. Background Early Life Nuala was born Nuala Clíodhna FitzGibbons on February 1, 1902 in Habetrot, Maugris, Le Royaume and is the fifth child and four daughter born to Faerie Aisling and her Human husband Eoghan FitzGibbons. Her older siblings are Eoghan Jr., Aisling, and Dolores, and her younger siblings Éamonn, Senán, Patrick and Bethany. Nuala as a child was quiet and patience and always waited for the attention of her parents and always followed the rules. Her mother described her as "dutiful, kind, and a good Catholic girl" which shocked her when Nuala ran off one day, leaving only a letter saying she had accepted a job in city. Motherhood Nuala was secretly having a relationship with the neighbor boy Michael Graves and the two began a sexual relationship as the two loved each other very much. Michael would go on to say how Nuala was one of the few good thing's about that village was because Nuala was there. When Michael went off to the city leaving everyone in the village including Nuala this left her heartbroken and depressed. She later discovered she was pregnant and left under the employment of Cricket Ingram and her husband Mr. Ingram who didn't mind as long as she did her work and when the time came for her to deliver she was allowed two days to recover from birth. Storyline Nuala FitzGibbons/storyline Personality Appearance Abilities Magical * Faery Magic: As a fairy her magic comes directly from Ley Line. She can manipulate ley lines, the conduits of energy that surround a planet. They're able to bend the mystic forces of the world to their whim. Some ley lines are also associated with locations such as buildings, stone circles, standing stones, monuments, megaliths, natural ridge-tops, churches built on sacred ground, water-fords, etc. ** Nature Magic: Nuala can use magic to cast spells that draw upon the physical forces of the natural world. They can create/control elemental creatures, cast spells and harness natures magical energies. * Telepathy: Nuala can read the thoughts of any sentient creature that gives off brain waves. Images or sentences can be received from the mind of others, depending on the person. They can "turn off" this ability by concentrating hard enough. If Nuala focus hard enough, she can "enter" another person's mind and "reset" memories that have been tampered with, such as through glamouring. Possessions Relationships Nuala FitzGibbons/relationships Etymology * Nuala is the short form of Fionnuala which means "white shoulder" from Irish fionn "white, fair" and guala "shoulder". In Irish legend Fionnuala was one of the four children of Lir who were transformed into swans for a period of 900 years. * Clíodhna possibly means "shapely" in Irish Gaelic. In Irish legend this was the name of a beautiful goddess. She fell in love with a mortal named Ciabhan and left the Land of Promise with him, but when she arrived on the other shore she was swept to sea by a great wave. * FitzGibbons means "son of Gibbon" in Anglo-Norman French. Gibbon is a varant of Gilbert means "bright pledge", derived from the Germanic elements gisil "pledge, hostage" and beraht "bright". The Normans introduced this name to England, where it was common during the Middle Ages. It was borne by a 12th-century British saint, the founder of the religious order known as the Gilbertines. Trivia * She loves reading, especially books about magic, and she like making lots of sweets especially cakes. Category:Merciful Hell characters Category:Female characters Category:Main characters Category:FitzGibbons family Category:Fairies Category:Halflings